1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A flat panel display such as an organic light emitting display or a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a pixel circuit unit including a thin film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor, and each pixel circuit unit is connected to an organic light emitting device or diode (OLED).
As the resolution of a flat panel display becomes higher, the number of pixels becomes larger and their integrity is enhanced. Also, as the size of a flat panel display becomes larger, defective pixels are more likely to occur. In particular, for a large-sized flat panel display, since the number of panels formed on a mother substrate becomes smaller, the production yield of a flat panel display is significantly affected because the entire mother substrate including a defective panel needs to be discarded. Accordingly, a repairable pixel structure and a method of repairing the same, which are suitable for a high resolution and large-sized flat panel display, are required.